


My Hogwarts

by JulieWindsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieWindsong/pseuds/JulieWindsong
Summary: A young American girl gets thrust into life at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s)





	1. The Strange Man at the Door

When you think of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who immediately comes to mind? I am sure beyond a shadow of a doubt it is NOT Jennifer Potter. And mostly that is because I was never mentioned in any of the books or movies. The reason for this is because I didn't want it. I never wanted it. And, when I finally did want it, it was too late, and my heart was broken. But, I'm getting way ahead of myself. Let's go back to the beginning, so I can tell you my story.

One weekend, in her high school years, while my mother, Margaret Windsor was vacationing in England with some friends, her friend Becca(who attended Hogwarts) decided that she should take her friends to a "most special place". This was the town of Hogsmeade. My mother loved it there. While she was there, she met a boy close to her age. His name? James Potter. They had a brief, but loving affair there, and 9 months later, I was born. During my mother's pregnancy, she contacted James and told him about me. He proceeded to tell her that he had married Lily Evans, and she too was about to have a baby. When I was born, mother called him again, and told him he had a beautiful daughter named Jennifer Potter. He told her he also had a son named Harry. And, we never heard from him again. 

Now, all my life I have hated James Potter because he never came for me, never wanted anything to do with me. And, I hated him because my mother still loved him so dearly and wanted nothing more than for me to have some kind of relationship with him. But mostly, I hated my half-brother, Harry. I just new that he was living the life I never had, with the father that never wanted me. 

I kept telling mom that I didn't care about James, and if he showed up on our doorstep, I would tell him to leave. He didn't care before, so why should he now? But, that never happened, and my mother cried about it. A LOT. 

So, imagine my surprise when one hot summer day I was sitting on the front steps trying to read a book when a brown-speckeled barn owl flew right up to me and dropped a letter in my lap. The letter was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was addressed to me. I ran into the house.  
"Um, mom? Mom??", I practically shouted.

"Yes, dear, what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a place called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?'" 

"Oh, yes.", she sighed. "James went there. Why?"

"Because an owl just dropped a letter to me from them."

"Oh, Jennifer. What have I told you about making up stories?"

"Mom...I'm serious. Look. I have it right here."

She walked over and took a closer look at the letter I held in my hand. She actually had to grab my hand and hold it still so she could read it, because I was shaking so badly. What did these people want with me? And if it had to do with my father, I wasn't even sure I wanted to know.

"Well, you better open it.", mother said breaking the cold silence.

So, I opened it. I read it out loud:

"Dearest Jennifer,

My name is professor Albus Dumbledore. Congratulations! You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will be at your house in two days time to collect you so we can buy your list of supplies. Please be ready by 10 am so we can promptly leave.   
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster

"I immediately blurted out my initial reaction,"I'm not going."

Mother was flustered. "Why not, dear?"

"Because it all has to do with him." I refused to even ever say my father's name out loud. Really, I didn't have too. Mother said it enough for the both of us.  
"I think James would want you to go."  
"All the more reason not to."

And, that was final. Fast-forward too days. It was a Monday, and I hate Mondays. So, I slept in. I was just waking up when I heard the doorbell ring. I stretched and yawned, not even caring who was at the door. Then, I heard my mother.

"Jen, honey. Can you come down here please?"

"On my way mom."

I walked down the stairs, and when the living room came into view, I saw an old man(so old, I swear he could have told you about "that one time God made dirt..."),

"Ah...Jennifer Potter, I presume."

"Uh...yeah. Who are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore. Did you not get my letter? I specifically asked that you be ready to go, yet, alas you don't seem to be."

"I'm not going.", I said firmly.

"But, my dear young lady, your tuition for all seven years at Hogwarts have been paid in full. By your father."

"Yeah well, why didn't he come and get me then? I suppose my brother will be there, too."

"Yes, Harry is on the list, too. But, James could not come and get you. He's been dead for 10 years."

I gasped as he said this. My mother cried, "Oh no, James!" and promptly fainted.

I ran over and helped my mother up. Just as soon as I knew she was ok, I said "Look, Mr. Dumb Door. I'm sorry you wasted a trip all the way from England. And, I'm sorry that he is dead.(mother gasped and looked like she would faint again, but she didn't) But really I have absolutely no intention of going to Hogwarts."

This is where my mother stepped in.

"Jennifer Sue Potter!", she exclaimed," Your father paid the tuition at the school he dearly loved for you. And Mr. Dumb Door traveled here all the way from England. The least you can do is hear him out."

"Um..it's actually Professor. Professor Dumbledore.", Professor Dumbledore interjected, almost sheepishly. "I think you will find that Hogwarts will appeal to you in more ways, than just the fact that your father went there."

"But, don't you have to, like, be magic, or something to even get in?", I asked.

"With as powerful as James was, I am sure you have something he left behind. Have you ever tried to do magic?"

"Um...no.", I answered, honestly.

"So will you accompany me to get your supplies?"

I looked from Professor Dumbledore and back to my mother. I was running out of reasons not to go. "I, uh, um, don't have any money to buy supplies." I stammered.

"I think you will find that James took care of that, too.", Professor Dumbledore said with the hint of a smile.

Like, I said, I never wanted to go to Hogwarts, but even I knew when I was beat. "Yeah, ok. Let's go.", I said, grudgingly. 

"I will have her home before nightfall.", he said.

We walked about two blocks when I said, "Um...did you walk all the way here from England?"

"No.", he said.  
"Um, where are we going?"

"Diagon Alley.", he said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh.", I said. "Um, where's that?"

"England.", he said.

"But you told my mother we'd be home before nightfall. How do you expect wer get from here to England and back before nightfall?"

"Why magic, of course.", he said, the smile back on his face.

And my journey began...


	2. Off to Meet the Hogwarts Express

Jennifer, if you would grab my arm, please we can begin our trip.", Professor Dumbledore said.

"Um, ok.", I said, grabbing his arm. All of a sudden, the whole earth moved. Or I moved so fast...I don't know. I am not sure how to describe the feeling of apparating. But I do know that I didn't really like it. I have been told that most people vomit the first time, but I didn't. But I felt like I could at any moment, for almost two hours afterward.

The next thing I knew, we were standing in front of a place called The Leaky Cauldron. People were walking past it like it wasn't even there. It amazed me when Professor Dumbledore opened the door to go in this place, and no one seemed to even notice we were there either. 

"Jennifer are you coming?", Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Uh yeah. Sorry.", I said. 

I walked in, and it was packed. We didn't stop to talk to anyone. Dumbledore just briskly walked to the back room, took out a stick(I remember thinking i thought it might have been a magic wand.) The wall opened up, and what I saw was amazing. It was a whole town, hidden behind a brick wall! I was shocked and speechless. 

"Let's see here.", Dumbledore said, snapping me out of shock. Your supply list. Three sets of plain work robes, black...."

He kept talking. I looked around, just trying to take it all in. I didn't know what to think, but beauty lept to mind. And, it was like I belonged. I knew no one, and no one knew me, but yet it was like we shared something. Dumbledore and I walked around this little town gathering this and that. I don't even remember most of the day except for feeling giddy. And, the last of it, When all of my supplies were collected, Dumbledore and I stepped back into the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Would you like a Butterbeer? My treat.", he asked me.

"Um. Yeah, sure."

He ordered two, and we sat at a table. "You've been especially quiet today. Is anything wrong?"

"I just....this is just new to me, I guess. I spent so much time not thinking about what my father's life was like. Didn't even ever want to attempt "play" magic as a child in case it worked. I didn't want anything that he may have give me. And now, here I am. In his world. And......I think I like it. It's scary, and it challenging, and it's new. But I think I like it."

"There's a whole lot more than this. We better get you home."

We stepped outside, and went around the side of the buliding. I grabbed Professor Dumbledore's arm. and we apperated back in front of my house.

"I will be back in five days to take you to the train station in England to meet the Hogwart's Express."

"What time?", I asked.

"Let's say at 10 again."

"I'll be ready, sir. Thank you."

I went inside and quickly explained to mom that I was really tired from a long day. I would talk to her in the morning. But, I wouldn't. This was between me and him.

Five days later, September 1st, I woke up at 8 am, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then paced the floor until my mother got up. 

"Excited?", she asked.

"A little. But I can't tell if it's a good excited or not. I'm still not sure I want to go."

"I think you'll be fine after you meet some people."  
"But mom, what if I run into Harry?"

"Well, I would say that's almost inevitable. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. But what do I do?"

"I don't know. I guess that's up to you."

"Thanks mom.", I don't know why, but I always felt like I was the parent, and she was the child. She was lost 11 years in the past, and here I was walking into that same past, but it was my future. I wasn't sure I could grasp it all.

When the doorbell finally rang, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I answered the door. "Hello Professor."

"Jennifer. I am pleased to see that you are ready this time."

"Thanks.", I said sheepisly.  
"Ready?"

"Almost." I ran into the kitchen. "Mom, it's time for me to go."

"Oh, honey. I'm going to miss you so much." She was crying.

I started crying, too. "Don't worry mom. Thanksgiving will be here before you know it. I love you."

"I love you, too. See you soon, honey."

And I walked out the door of the only home I had ever known.

Professor Dumbledore and I apperated to the train station. I wasn't getting as nauseous as I had before, so I was beginning to feel like an old pro at this, now. We got to the train station, and Professor Dumbledore led me down the platforms.

"Which platform are we going to?", I asked.

"Platform 9 3/4.", he responded.

"Platfrom 9 3/4? I didn't know they numbered things that funny in England.", I said.

Professor Dumbledore just smiled. As we walked, I counted the platfroms out loud.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.........." I stood confused. Right after 9 was 10. I stood there, looking dumb, and feeling dumber. Like I didn't know how to count, and was dumbfounded by the number I saw. "There's no 9 3/4."

"Yes there is. I want you to stand at the back of 9's platform, and run full force into ten's."

"I most certinally will NOT!", I said, firmly.

"Fine, then I will."

Dumbledore began to run, and just when I thought he would hit the brick wall and crumple up and die right there, he disappeared. Needless to say, I was shocked. What can it hurt now? I thought. He did it, and I can, too. So, I started running. I ran and ran, and then the wall disappeared and I was in a new train station. I don't know why I was surprised at this point, but I was. Dumbledore was standing there waiting for me. He smiled when I came through the wall. 

"This is where I leave you. I will see you at Hogwarts, Jennifer."

"Um. Ok. See you there."

I walked over to the train, and got on. I watched the other kids hugging their mothers and fathers and then decided I didn't want to see that. I had no one there for me. And I didn't want to watch the ones who did.

I walked to the very back of the train, hoping that Harry wouldn't want to come that far back. Or that he and his friends would want to sit somewhere else. I sat down, and felt the train start moving. I bent down to open my suitcase, when suddenly the door opened. I quickly looked up and saw him. The most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't know anyone was in here."

"Um. That's ok. I'm Jennifer Potter."

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

Draco and I sat and talked almost the whole way to Hogwarts. Once or twice, he got up to see what his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle were doing, and to simply walk around the train. But, most of his time was sitting with me. That is a day I will never forget. It was the day I met my one true love.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

When the train stopped, Draco and I walked to get off. A big burly man was standing around yelling "Firs years, Firs years, this way."

Draco scoffed and led me toward him. I was just glad he wanted to stand next to me. He truly was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. But I have to admit that I was surprised he would even speak to me. He looked like he had had first hand knowledge of this world, and  
here I was, just a newbie.

Draco spoke, and it pulled me from my thoughts, as drastically as a gunshot. "See that boy over there? That's Harry Potter.", he scowled.

My body tensed. This soon? I have to see him this soon? I let my eyes wonder over to this boy, known as Harry Potter. He looked normal enough. Normal enough for the boy who stole my life. "Is he?", I asked, acting nonchalant, like I had no clue who he was.   
"You-You aren't impressed by that?", he asked me. 

"No. Why should I be?", I asked, curious.

"Well, he's famous, you know." 

Great, I thought. My brother, the boy who stole my life. Famous. How else could this day go wrong? "Famous people are not any different than us normals.", I said to Draco, hoping it was the right answer. Draco smiled and took my hand. I held onto his hand like I was the Queen of England, and he was the King. Inside, I felt the first butterflies fly into life, while on the outside, I tried to remain calm. I looked at him, and smiled.

We walked, hand in hand behind the burly man who was bellowing for us to follow him. He lead us to boats, and instructed us to get in. I noticed that Harry seemed to know the man. Of course, I thought. He would know everyone, being famous, wouldn't he? The hatred that I  
felt for him was building more and more, just looking at him. Draco seemed to sense this, and squeezed my hand.

When it was my turn, Draco held my hand and helped me into the boat. I tottered around, and thought I would fall, but Draco's steady hand made sure I didn't. I sat down, and Draco got in and sat right beside me. His friends, Crabbe and Goyle crowded into the boat as well. The boat started moving toward the biggest castle I had ever seen. Well, imagined, since I had never seen a castle before.

"Who's this, Draco?", Crabbe snickered.

"Not that it's any of your business, Crabbe, but this is Jennifer Potter.", Draco stopped, and looked at me. "Potter? Are you related to Harry Potter?", he asked, looking disgusted.

I looked down, knowing this would be the end of what was sure to be a beautiful friendship. "Yes, I guess I am. I-I don't know him, nor do I want to, but...he is my brother.", I tried to make brother sound as disgusting as Draco made Harry's name sound, but I didn't think I pulled it off. I found myself wishing that I could jump off the edge of the boat. I turned to look at the water below.  
"Hello.", said a sing songy voice that I had never heard before.  
"Oh my!", I exclaimed. "Is that a mermaid?"

Draco laughed, and I felt smaller than a pea. "Yeah. So you don't live in our world, do you?" He said "our world" almost like I didn't belong.

"No. My-my mother raised me in America. She was upset and broken that my father didn't want her and retreated there. I hate them so much. My father and his family." I said, and looked down.

Draco smiled, and said nothing more. When we got to the shore, Draco held me steady while I stepped out  
of the boat. The man, who seemed to be in charge led us up to the castle door and knocked. A tall woman opened the door, and looked at him and us. "The Firs Years are here, Professor McGonagall."

The stern-looking woman said, "Thank you, Hagrid. Step inside, please. You will wait to be sorted in the Great Hall." 

She left through another door, and left us to be together. Draco started talking to people, namely a boy named Weasley. The Weasley boy seemed to be friends with Harry and I tried to duck back into the crowd. I wasn't ready to meet him. I didn't know if I would ever be.

Suddenly the door opened and the stern-looking woman reappeared. "Follow me, First Years."

We followed her, into what seemed like a huge cafeteria. As we entered, everyone looked at us. I looked up to front of the room, and sitting in a high back chair was Headmaster Dumbledore. He smiled and nodded to me.

I noticed that there was a hat on a chair, and didn't know what to make of it. I wondered if it was where someone sat if they got in trouble. All of a sudden, though the hat, like, came alive! I couldn't believe I standing in this big room, listening to a hat sing!

Afterward, the tall woman began calling out names. They would go up, sit

on the chair, and the hat would be placed and it would like, look in your head, and maybe your soul and yell out one of four names, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. The song the hat had sang explained all of this, about the four founders of the school, what they believed and what it meant to be sorted into each respective house.   
I watched as the woman called, "Malfoy, Draco!". Draco walked up and took his seat, and it was on his head for just a second before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!". Draco got up and walked with vibrant steps over to the Slytherin table, like he knew this is where he was going. 

I watched other kids get sorted, and wondered who I was like. But, first I would have to look at Harry. She called his name, "Potter, Harry!"

Everyone, including Professor Dumbledore turned to see where Harry was going to be placed. Of course, I thought, he's famous. The hat was placed on his head and it took it a bit to decide. It seemed like Harry was talking to the Hat. All of a sudden, the hat whispered something to Harry and yelled, "Better be GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled and ran over to the table, that had erupted with cheers. "We got Potter!", someone from the table yelled, and all I could think was, I hope I'm not in the same house as him.

The woman said, "Potter, Jennifer" and the crowd died down. No one cared where I was placed, the main event had already happened. I stepped forward, madder at Harry than I ever had been. So mad, that I almost could have killed him, right then and there. But I didn't. I stepped forward, and took my seat. The hat said, "Interesting. Very interesting. There are things you don't know about yourself, it is very clear. But, I would say that you would do well with SLYTHERIN!" I was so happy. I was in the same house as Draco! It couldn't get any better than this! Then I remembered the fact that I thought our friendship was going to die, for me being Harry's sister. But, as I approached the table, Draco motioned for me to sit by him. I gladly did, but just figured he was being nice.   
Headmaster Dumbledore got up and said a few words and then we ate. It was a wonderful meal, I don't think I had ever seen so much food. 

When we all had eaten, and could eat no more, we were led down into the dungeon to the Slytherin Common Room. Draco had barely said a word to me since I sat at the table. 

When we got to the Common Room, most everyone went to bed, but I wasn't tired. I sat in this big chair and started to think about everything that had happened today. I noticed that Draco lingered around, and when the Common Room was empty, he came and sat on  
the couch near where I was. "Hey.", he said.

"Hey." 

"So, you're Potter's sister, huh?" 

"Yeah. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I hate him. He ruins everything. Even my chance to be your friend.", I sighed, looking down. 

"Who said you aren't my friend?", Draco asked. He got up and came and sat in the chair with me. I didn't know what to do. I had never been this close to a boy before. He looked in my eyes and said, "Let's always be friends.", and he kissed me. A small, possibly meaningless peck on my mouth. But, it set my heart beating faster than any boy ever had.


	4. Life at Hogwarts

Life at Hogwarts moves fast, and if you don't keep up, you'll be left behind. I woke up early to spend an hour or two with Draco in the Common Room, before we walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Then classes all day, except for lunch. I had most of my classes with Draco since we were in the same House and the few we didn't he walked me to. He hadn't kissed me again, but we held hands a lot, despite the snickers from Crabbe and Goyle.

Night time was the best time at Hogwarts, though, at least for me. Early on some Slytherin girls had been teasing me about how I didn't belong in Slytherin, and damn sure didn't deserve Draco. They thought I should hand him over to a "Pureblood Princess", preferably one of them.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were out somewhere, or this wouldn't have happened. Even though we were only first years, something regularly looked down upon at Hogwarts, Draco basically ruled the Common Room. 

I stared crying and, not wanting these girls to see me cry, I ran out of the Common Room. On my way out, I brushed past Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, coming back from where ever they had been.

"Jenni? What's wrong?", Draco called after me, but I kept going.

All of a sudden, I was aware that I was out of the Common Room after hours, and didn't know where I should go. I didn't want to get caught.

So, I sneaked around, and ended up in The Astronomy Tower. It was beautiful. But, I wasn't there for the beauty of it all. I sat down on the floor, in front of the huge window, and quietly sobbed. I don't know how long I had sat there before I heard a whisper behind me,

"Jenni? Is that you?", Draco asked me.  
I turned to look at him, the tears still running now my cheeks. "Yes, Draco. It's me.", I said, trying to stop crying. 

He calmly walked over to me, and sat down. "What's wrong, baby girl?", he asked, wiping tears off my face. 

"I'm not good enough.", I said.

"Good enough, for what, love?"

"For Slytherin, for you.", I said shaking my head, "I'm not a Pureblood, I've always lived as a Muggle, I-" 

Draco stopped me, by placing a soft kiss on my mouth, and then saying "Shh, love. I know all of this. And I'm still here. I know it's odd, me being with a half-blood, even I know that. But, I am, and this is where I want to be."

"Are you sure, Draco? If I am holding you back from the life you were meant, please don't hesitate to tell me." 

Draco smiled and kissed me again, but didn't say anything. He just sat there with me, looking at the stars. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever had.

Early the next morning, we woke, around our normal time, and realized we were still in the Astronomy Tower. 

This was going to be tricky, getting back to the Common Room without being caught. We crept down the stairs, and looked around the corner. No one in sight. So, we walked around the corner, and I ran right smack into someone.

I looked up....right at Harry Potter. "Oh, excuse me.", he said.

"Watch where your going, Potter.", Draco said, venomously. 

"Shut up, Malfoy. What are you doing out here this early anyway?", he asked. 

"I couldbask you the same question.", Draco said.

"I don't have to answer to you, Malfoy!", Harry said, rather rudely.

At this point, I had had enough of my brother. I took a step forward. "Don't talk to Draco that way!", I shouted, not caring if we were heard at this point.

Draco's head snapped my direction, and the look on his face was pure confusion. I continued my rant with Harry, "I don't know why you think you are so much better than everybody just because you're famous! There is no reason for you to treat Draco that way!" 

Harry scoffed. "I have no reason to treat Draco that way? I have alot of reasons to treat Draco that way! And who are you to tell me I don't?" 

I could tell Draco was ready to whip out his wand and destroy Harry right there, but I had no intention of letting Draco fight this battle for me. This was my fight. "Did our father teach act like that? Now I'm really glad Ibdidn't know him!"

Harry's face had a look of amazement. "OUR father? What-what do you mean?" 

"Oh, so you don't know? Well, I'm your half sister, Harry. Nice to meet you.", I said with venom.

"Are you?", he asked in disbelief. 

"I am. My name is Jennifer Sue Potter, the daughter of James Potter. I believe that is your father too, correct?", I asked, not even believing I was having to explain how he stole my life. How his mother stole my mother's life...

"Yes, that was my father too. You're really my sister?", he asked, almost happily.

"Yeah. Not that I want to be."

"Well, why not?", he asked, almost curiously, not because he cared that I hated him. 

"Because, I hate you. You've been living a wonderful with these people, and then you have the guts to ask me why I don't want to be your sister?" 

"My life has been anything but wonderful.", he told me, "I lived with my aunt and uncle who never breathed one word of any of this to me. I live in a cupboard under the  
stairs. Does this sound like a wonderful life to you?" He looked broken, like he was sad he was losing the sister he never knew he had. "Is-Is that true?", I asked him.

"Of course it's true. Why would I lie?" 

I didn't know what to say. This was information I had to process. I was so in shock at the information that I was hearing that I just turned and walked away. I headed toward the Great Hall, even though it was about an hour before breakfast. I went in, and sat at the far end of the Slytherin table. I heard a door close, and looked up as Headmaster Dumbledore walked in. "Jennifer? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I'm sorry Headmaster, I know I am not supposed to be out of the Common Room yet." 

"It is fine, for now. You look upset. Care to talk about it?"

I sighed. I did want to talk about it, but I didn't know what to say. "Well, I met Harry today." 

"Oh? And how did that go?"  
LvTotally ignoring the fact that it was still too early for both Harry and I to be out if our Common Rooms. 

I shook my head. "Not well, Headmaster.", I said, and looked up at him. "Is it true? Harry didn't grow up in this world? And basically lived a horrible existence before he came here?" 

The Headmaster nodded. "Yes, I am afraid that is true.  
You haven't heard his story?", he asked me. 

"No", I said, shaking my head. "I always try to avoid conversations about Harry."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You have got to be the only student who doesn't. Things like this don't stay secret long in the corridors of Hogwarts. Here, let me fill you in. Harry was about a year old when Voldemort-you do

know who that is, right?" 

"Yes, I said. I know Draco.", I said, rolling my eyes. 

"Alright then I will continue. Harry was about a year d when Voldemort killed the Potter's. He tried to kill Harry, too, but miraculously he survived. No one who ever faced Voldemort, not even some of the most powerful wizards survived, or had severe problems afterward. He is famous for something very tragic. He was then dropped off at his Muggle aunt and uncle's house and they did notbtreat him kindly there. They hated what he was. And, he will have to go back there, every year when school is let out." 

"How can I hate someone that had that life? But, I still want to Headmaster. Is that wrong?" 

"I don't know that it's wrong, Jennifer. When you've held on to hate as long as you have, it's hard to let it go. But think about what you've learned, and embrace it. Maybe in time you will seebsomething better than the feelings you are feeling now."

"Maybe.", I said, as I saw students begin piling into the Great Hall. 

"Ah looks like your friends are here.", Dumbledore said, and I turned to see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle making their way in. Draco was whispering something to them, and had a worried look on his face. When he saw me, some of the worry drained off his face. He made his way over to me, andbpolitely smiled at the Headmaster. I knew that was fake, Draco didn't like the Headmaster much. "Hello, Headmaster.", he said, "Is Jenni ok?"

"Why, I don't know, Mr. Malfoy, why don't you ask her? I am ready for my breakfast.", he said and walked away. Draco sat beside me. 

"Are you ok, love?", he asked me, the worried expression still on his face.

"I'm not sure, Draco." 

"You don't believe all that stuff Potter said, do you?", he asked me. 

"I don't know, Draco. The Headmaster confirmed it all."

"Some people think the Headmaster is half cracked. Maybe he just thinks it all happened that way. I don't see someone that famous living the way he said he did."

Suddenly a strange look crossed Draco's face. A look that told me he wanted to tell me something, but didn't know how. 

"What is it, Draco?", I asked.

"Well, remember last night, when you talked about not being a pureblood?", he asked. "

Yeah...", I said letting my voice trail off, thinking that Draco had had second thoughts about wanting to be with a half-blood.

"Well, are you done with breakfast?  
"Yeah, why?"

"Come here", he said, and walked out of the Great Hall. He took me to a trophy case right near the Great Hall.

"Look.", he said. 

I looked in, and the first thing my eyes landed on was a picture of my father. "So, James Potter played Quidditch, so what?"

"Not that.", Draco said, pointing. "That.

I looked and couldn't believe my eyes. The caption of the picture said "Margaret Windsor, Achievement in Excellency for her skills as a master dueler." And the picture was of my mother. 

My mother went to Hogwarts? I couldn't believe it. How was that even possible? Just about that time, Harry  
walked around the corner. He scowled at Draco, and turned to me.

"Jennifer, I would like the chance to get to know you, if that is possible." 

At that exact moment, I was thinking, "How is this happening to me? I am currently feeling sorry for Harry and hating my mother for never telling me this. Talk about role reversal. Usually I felt sorry for mom, and hated Harry.

Draco stepped forward and said, "Jenni has no intention of of getting to know you, Potter. Isn't that right, Jenni?"

I didn't know what to do. My mother words rang in my  
ears. She was always telling me, "Always give a person a chance toexplain themselves. Your assumptions may not always be right." I looked from Draco to Harry, and sighed. "I don't know, Draco. Maybe I should get to know my brother. Don't you think?" I said it this way, so  
it would sound like Draco made the final decision. I couldn't let Draco look stupid in front of Harry. I had the feeling this would happen a lot over the next few months.

Draco looked shocked at me and said, "Well, I guess that's up to you. As long as I don't have to be there."

And, so, I started to get to know my brother.


	5. Life at Hogwarts

Life at Hogwarts moves fast, and if you don't keep up, you'll be left behind. I woke up early to spend an hour or two with Draco in the Common Room, before we walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Then classes all day, except for lunch. I had most of my classes with Draco since we were in the same House and the few we didn't he walked me to. He hadn't kissed me again, but we held hands a lot, despite the snickers from Crabbe and Goyle.

Night time was the best time at Hogwarts, though, at least for me. Early on some Slytherin girls had been teasing me about how I didn't belong in Slytherin, and damn sure didn't deserve Draco. They thought I should hand him over to a "Pureblood Princess", preferably one of them.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were out somewhere, or this wouldn't have happened. Even though we were only first years, something regularly looked down upon at Hogwarts, Draco basically ruled the Common Room. 

I stared crying and, not wanting these girls to see me cry, I ran out of the Common Room. On my way out, I brushed past Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, coming back from where ever they had been.

"Jenni? What's wrong?", Draco called after me, but I kept going.

All of a sudden, I was aware that I was out of the Common Room after hours, and didn't know where I should go. I didn't want to get caught.

So, I sneaked around, and ended up in The Astronomy Tower. It was beautiful. But, I wasn't there for the beauty of it all. I sat down on the floor, in front of the huge window, and quietly sobbed. I don't know how long I had sat there before I heard a whisper behind me,

"Jenni? Is that you?", Draco asked me.  
I turned to look at him, the tears still running now my cheeks. "Yes, Draco. It's me.", I said, trying to stop crying. 

He calmly walked over to me, and sat down. "What's wrong, baby girl?", he asked, wiping tears off my face. 

"I'm not good enough.", I said.

"Good enough, for what, love?"

"For Slytherin, for you.", I said shaking my head, "I'm not a Pureblood, I've always lived as a Muggle, I-" 

Draco stopped me, by placing a soft kiss on my mouth, and then saying "Shh, love. I know all of this. And I'm still here. I know it's odd, me being with a half-blood, even I know that. But, I am, and this is where I want to be."

"Are you sure, Draco? If I am holding you back from the life you were meant, please don't hesitate to tell me." 

Draco smiled and kissed me again, but didn't say anything. He just sat there with me, looking at the stars. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever had.

Early the next morning, we woke, around our normal time, and realized we were still in the Astronomy Tower. 

This was going to be tricky, getting back to the Common Room without being caught. We crept down the stairs, and looked around the corner. No one in sight. So, we walked around the corner, and I ran right smack into someone.

I looked up....right at Harry Potter. "Oh, excuse me.", he said.

"Watch where your going, Potter.", Draco said, venomously. 

"Shut up, Malfoy. What are you doing out here this early anyway?", he asked. 

"I couldbask you the same question.", Draco said.

"I don't have to answer to you, Malfoy!", Harry said, rather rudely.

At this point, I had had enough of my brother. I took a step forward. "Don't talk to Draco that way!", I shouted, not caring if we were heard at this point.

Draco's head snapped my direction, and the look on his face was pure confusion. I continued my rant with Harry, "I don't know why you think you are so much better than everybody just because you're famous! There is no reason for you to treat Draco that way!" 

Harry scoffed. "I have no reason to treat Draco that way? I have alot of reasons to treat Draco that way! And who are you to tell me I don't?" 

I could tell Draco was ready to whip out his wand and destroy Harry right there, but I had no intention of letting Draco fight this battle for me. This was my fight. "Did our father teach act like that? Now I'm really glad Ibdidn't know him!"

Harry's face had a look of amazement. "OUR father? What-what do you mean?" 

"Oh, so you don't know? Well, I'm your half sister, Harry. Nice to meet you.", I said with venom.

"Are you?", he asked in disbelief. 

"I am. My name is Jennifer Sue Potter, the daughter of James Potter. I believe that is your father too, correct?", I asked, not even believing I was having to explain how he stole my life. How his mother stole my mother's life...

"Yes, that was my father too. You're really my sister?", he asked, almost happily.

"Yeah. Not that I want to be."

"Well, why not?", he asked, almost curiously, not because he cared that I hated him. 

"Because, I hate you. You've been living a wonderful with these people, and then you have the guts to ask me why I don't want to be your sister?" 

"My life has been anything but wonderful.", he told me, "I lived with my aunt and uncle who never breathed one word of any of this to me. I live in a cupboard under the  
stairs. Does this sound like a wonderful life to you?" He looked broken, like he was sad he was losing the sister he never knew he had. "Is-Is that true?", I asked him.

"Of course it's true. Why would I lie?" 

I didn't know what to say. This was information I had to process. I was so in shock at the information that I was hearing that I just turned and walked away. I headed toward the Great Hall, even though it was about an hour before breakfast. I went in, and sat at the far end of the Slytherin table. I heard a door close, and looked up as Headmaster Dumbledore walked in. "Jennifer? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I'm sorry Headmaster, I know I am not supposed to be out of the Common Room yet." 

"It is fine, for now. You look upset. Care to talk about it?"

I sighed. I did want to talk about it, but I didn't know what to say. "Well, I met Harry today." 

"Oh? And how did that go?"  
LvTotally ignoring the fact that it was still too early for both Harry and I to be out if our Common Rooms. 

I shook my head. "Not well, Headmaster.", I said, and looked up at him. "Is it true? Harry didn't grow up in this world? And basically lived a horrible existence before he came here?" 

The Headmaster nodded. "Yes, I am afraid that is true.  
You haven't heard his story?", he asked me. 

"No", I said, shaking my head. "I always try to avoid conversations about Harry."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You have got to be the only student who doesn't. Things like this don't stay secret long in the corridors of Hogwarts. Here, let me fill you in. Harry was about a year old when Voldemort-you do

know who that is, right?" 

"Yes, I said. I know Draco.", I said, rolling my eyes. 

"Alright then I will continue. Harry was about a year d when Voldemort killed the Potter's. He tried to kill Harry, too, but miraculously he survived. No one who ever faced Voldemort, not even some of the most powerful wizards survived, or had severe problems afterward. He is famous for something very tragic. He was then dropped off at his Muggle aunt and uncle's house and they did notbtreat him kindly there. They hated what he was. And, he will have to go back there, every year when school is let out." 

"How can I hate someone that had that life? But, I still want to Headmaster. Is that wrong?" 

"I don't know that it's wrong, Jennifer. When you've held on to hate as long as you have, it's hard to let it go. But think about what you've learned, and embrace it. Maybe in time you will seebsomething better than the feelings you are feeling now."

"Maybe.", I said, as I saw students begin piling into the Great Hall. 

"Ah looks like your friends are here.", Dumbledore said, and I turned to see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle making their way in. Draco was whispering something to them, and had a worried look on his face. When he saw me, some of the worry drained off his face. He made his way over to me, andbpolitely smiled at the Headmaster. I knew that was fake, Draco didn't like the Headmaster much. "Hello, Headmaster.", he said, "Is Jenni ok?"

"Why, I don't know, Mr. Malfoy, why don't you ask her? I am ready for my breakfast.", he said and walked away. Draco sat beside me. 

"Are you ok, love?", he asked me, the worried expression still on his face.

"I'm not sure, Draco." 

"You don't believe all that stuff Potter said, do you?", he asked me. 

"I don't know, Draco. The Headmaster confirmed it all."

"Some people think the Headmaster is half cracked. Maybe he just thinks it all happened that way. I don't see someone that famous living the way he said he did."

Suddenly a strange look crossed Draco's face. A look that told me he wanted to tell me something, but didn't know how. 

"What is it, Draco?", I asked.

"Well, remember last night, when you talked about not being a pureblood?", he asked. "

Yeah...", I said letting my voice trail off, thinking that Draco had had second thoughts about wanting to be with a half-blood.

"Well, are you done with breakfast?  
"Yeah, why?"

"Come here", he said, and walked out of the Great Hall. He took me to a trophy case right near the Great Hall.

"Look.", he said. 

I looked in, and the first thing my eyes landed on was a picture of my father. "So, James Potter played Quidditch, so what?"

"Not that.", Draco said, pointing. "That.

I looked and couldn't believe my eyes. The caption of the picture said "Margaret Windsor, Achievement in Excellency for her skills as a master dueler." And the picture was of my mother. 

My mother went to Hogwarts? I couldn't believe it. How was that even possible? Just about that time, Harry  
walked around the corner. He scowled at Draco, and turned to me.

"Jennifer, I would like the chance to get to know you, if that is possible." 

At that exact moment, I was thinking, "How is this happening to me? I am currently feeling sorry for Harry and hating my mother for never telling me this. Talk about role reversal. Usually I felt sorry for mom, and hated Harry.

Draco stepped forward and said, "Jenni has no intention of of getting to know you, Potter. Isn't that right, Jenni?"

I didn't know what to do. My mother words rang in my  
ears. She was always telling me, "Always give a person a chance toexplain themselves. Your assumptions may not always be right." I looked from Draco to Harry, and sighed. "I don't know, Draco. Maybe I should get to know my brother. Don't you think?" I said it this way, so  
it would sound like Draco made the final decision. I couldn't let Draco look stupid in front of Harry. I had the feeling this would happen a lot over the next few months.

Draco looked shocked at me and said, "Well, I guess that's up to you. As long as I don't have to be there."

And, so, I started to get to know my brother.


	6. Summertime Blues

The next few months were...strange, to say the least. Harry and I were talking and learning from each other, and Draco and I were spending a little less time together.

When we did spend time together, it was like Draco was competing for my attention with Harry. I could see I was going to have to learn to manage my time between the two of them as equally as possible, or at the very least spend more time with Draco.

I could tell that Draco really despised Harry, but I wasn't sure why. I knew why I had hated him all this time, but never why Draco did. But, I knew it was better not to ask him. It was always better to leave some subjects alone when it came to Draco. Harry was one of them.

As time went on, and the school year was coming to a close, Draco asked me, "Are you going to visit Harry over the summer?" He looked somewhat upset by the notion.

"I wasn't planning on it. I am going back home to my mother's. And back to Hogwarts next year.", I told him.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat, "I've written father and asked if it would be alright for you to spend the summer at the Manor. And he said it was ok. What do you think?"

"Well Draco, I do want to go home and see my mother. I haven't seen her since Christmas. But, could I join you there later?", I asked him.

"Of course. I'll send an owl, you can tell me when in your reply, and I'll send one of the servants to get you."

One of his servants? I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have servants. 

When the term ended, I learned that I would take the Hogwarts Express back to the train station where Hagrid would escort me to the airport, and I would fly back to my mother waiting at the airport in our hometown.

When I saw mother, I nearly knocked over a hundred people, momentarily forgetting I was mad at her.

"There's my girl!", she said, smiling. 

After the initial hugs and welcomes, I fell back into the silence that had been present all over Christmas break. I was still wrestling with the fact that my mother went to Hogwarts, and had never told me. I tried to figure out how I was going to ask her if I could go to Draco's if I wasn't speaking to her. 

She broke the ice for me, one late night when I was in my room listening to The Witches Cauldron, a magical rock band Draco had intoduced me to.

"Jennifer, what's wrong with you lately? It's not like you not to talk to me., "mother asked.

"Well, I ...I'm upset with you mom.", I said, cautiously approaching the subject.

"Upset with me? Why?"

"Because...because you lied to me."

"Lied to you? About what?", she asked, shocked at this revelation.

"You said Dad went to Hogwarts. And I found out you did too! Draco showed me an award with your name on it!"

My mother stared for a long minute. When she spoke, I imagined her falling all over herself apologizing for not telling me, and then telling me all of her adventures at Hogwarts. But when she opened her mouth, the first thing out of it was, "Who's Draco?"

"Mom! It doesn't matter right now who Draco is! I want to know why you lied to me!", I was mad again. The ice had been broken and I wasn't backing off until I got a straight answer.

Mother looked at me for a long time, and then tears streamed down her face. She looked completely lost, and completely broken. "Honey", she said through her tears, "I never meant to lie to you. I just...See everything I told you about your father and I is true. I just left out the heart breaking part. See, after we were in Hogsmeade, James and I went back to Hogwarts. He never spoke to me again. He started dating

Lily Evans, we graduated, and I fled. Never wanting to see England again. Never wanting to think of James again. That all happened in 2 months. When I got here, I found out I was pregnant with you. I'm sorry." When she finished talking she ran to her bedroom. 

I ran after her. I hadn't expected this. 

I knocked. "Mom?", I opened the door. She was lying on her bed crying. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Mother sat up and wiped her tears. "It's ok baby. I know you didn't know."

I looked down. I had devestated my mother, and I didn't know what to do about it. But, suddenly, she smiled. "So, are you going to tell me who Draco is, or not?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "Well...I guess he's my boyfriend."

Mom's smiled widened. "Really? Tell me all about him. Is he pure blood, half blood,

Muggle born? Tell me everything!"

"Well, he's a Pureblood."

"Is he? What's his last name? I may know his family."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"What? Lucius Malfoy's son?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh, Jennifer. I will never tell you who to date, but...a Malfoy? Do you know what you

are getting yourself into? Of course you don't. Honey, the Malfoy's are dark, dark wizards. You don't really want to be involved with them." She sighed. "I never asked you. What House are you in?"

Without hesitation I answered, "Slytherin."

"My baby is a Slytherin? You have got to be kidding me!"

"What House were you in, Mom?"

"I was a proud and brave Gryffindor."

"Harry is a Gryffindor."

"Is he? Have you met him yet?"

"Yeah. We're actually becoming friends. I have a picture of him." I ran upstairs and grabbed it, and brought it back down to mom's room.

"Oh my!", she exclaimed, "He looks just like your father! With Lily's eyes!"

"Mom? Are you going to forbid me from seeing Draco?"

"No. Why? You look like you want to ask me something."

"Well, Draco asked his father if I could stay there for part of the summer. And he said yes. But, I wanted to come see you. And ask you, of course."

"I'm not sure how I feel about sending my eleven year old daughter to spend part of the summer with her boyfriend."

"Mom, Draco's parents aren't going to let us do anything. And I won't anyway. I promise!"

"Well, if you promise. Sure. When are you going?"

"I'm not sure. Draco hasn't owled me yet."

"Well then, I guess we better make the best of the time we have left for this summer."

Mother and I had a wonderful time, and three days later, Draco sent an owl.

"Jennifer-

Father and I will be there tomorrow to get you if I recieve an owl saying your mother is

allowing you to go. I hope you are coming, I have missed you profusely.

With Love,

Draco"

I was thrilled. Part of me had figured that Draco might forget about me over thebsummer, but his letter showed me what I needed to know. He missed me as muchnas I missed him. I showed the letter to mother, and she again agreed it was ok. I quickly wrote back.

"Draco-  
Mom says it's ok if I come to see you. I will be ready when you get here! I have missed you dearly as well, and can't wait to see you!

With Love,

Jenni"

At eight am the next morning, I was packed and ready to go. My mother, who had never seen me eager to leave her before looked befuddled. "Jen, you aren't in such a hurry to get away from me, are you?"

"No mom, of course not. I have just missed Draco so very much! I can't even describenthe feeling of being a part from him. But, I love you mother. Please don't look so sad."

About that time, I saw Draco come into sight with his father. My mother's sad face turned to one of disgust. 

As they approached, Draco's face was beaming just as  
much as mine was. His father's however wasn't.

"Margaret.", he said curtly, as he nodded in my mother's direction.

"Lucius.", mother said, just as coldly.

"You have no problem with our children visting each other this summer?", Mr. Malfo said to my mother, as if he were trying to make some sort of pleasent conversation.

"None if you don't.", mother said. 

"You have my word on her safety, in all aspects of the word.", he said, not once directly looking mother in the eyes.

"Good. I trust that she will be safe. Jennifer's pretty smart."

Draco and I were mostly oblivious to this converstaion as we held hands, looking in each other's eyes. No words needed to be spoken as our eyes conveyed the love and longing we had both been experiencing through these long few weeks since we had last seen each other.

Mr. Malfoy looked at Draco and I, and then back to my mother. "You have a fireplace, I presume?", he asked her.

"We do. This way please.", mother said.

"Why does he want a fire place?", I whispered to Draco.

"He's wanting to use the Floo Network home since we don't have apparating licenses."

"Oh.", I said, a puzzled look crossing my face.

We walked into the living room, and Mr. Malfoy pulled out a long stem of powdery stuff. 

"Have you used the Floo Network before?", he asked me.

"No. I can't say that I have."

"Well, Draco will show you how to do it first, but it's really simple. You throw the Floo on you, and say where you want to go, in this case Malfoy Manor. Speak clearly and percisely or it will take awhile to find you. Draco, here. Show her."

Draco took the Floo like an old pro, threw some on himself and said "Malfoy Manor." 

And just like that, he was gone.

"Understand?", Mr. Malfoy asked me.

"I think so.", I said, nodding as i stepped into the fireplace. Mr. Malfoy handed me the Floo and just as Draco did, I threw it on myself and said "Malfoy Manor". The next thing I knew, I was falling through these tunnels. Well, sliding is perhaps a better word. Seeing faces all through these grates, when all of a sudden I saw Draco, just as I was about to step out, I felt him reach in and help pull me out.

He smiled at me. "Hi babygirl.", he said.

I blushed. "Hi, Draco."

Draco pulled me into a deep embrace, and whispered in my ear. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Draco. You should have owled me more.". I said, my eyes never leaving his face.

"I wanted to, but Father said it would make me look desperate. That I had said I would owl you when we were coming for you, and that is the only time I should owl you. 

Mother told me just yesterday that I should have been owling you more. That girls don't understand why men never write them. I'm sorry, love."

Looking in his eyes, the sincerity that he was sorry was written all over his face, and there was no way I could not forgive him. "It's fine, Draco. I'm just glad we are together now."

At that moment, Mr. Malfoy came through the fireplace. "Draco have you introduced your girlfriend to...well anyone yet?"

This is when I saw that Draco wasn't the powerful person he seemed to be at Hogwarts. He was his father's puppet, and I hated Lucius Malfoy in that minute.

But Draco simply said, "I haven't, Father. This is Jennifer. She's my Slytherin Princess."

I blushed and held my hand out. "Nice to meet

you", I said, smiling, "And Jenni will do just fine."

Mr. Malfoy just walked away as if I had said nothing. My whole world collapsed seconds before I did. Draco was there to catch me without missing a beat.

"Jenni? Jenni, baby are you ok?", he asked me.

Tears fell down my face. "What did I do wrong,

Draco? Why does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you, Jenni. That's just Father. 

Very unemotional, and very detached.", he held his

hand out to me, "Come. Mother will be much

happier to meet you."

I took Draco's hand and he led me to the foyer,

where stood one of the most beautiful women I had

ever seen. Draco smiled. "Mother? I'd like you to

Jenni."

Mrs. Malfoy turned around to look at me, the same

scowl on her face that I noticed Draco's whole

family wore, but as she turned, she smiled at me. 

"Jenni! How wonderful! I've heard so much about you! Please, come. Sit. Tell me about yourself."

I looked at Draco, unsure what to do. Draco

understood my look and said, "Mother, I was just

going to show Jenni the gardens, if that's alright."

"Of course it is, Draco. Treat her special. 

Remember what I said."

Draco smiled at his mother, and led me to the

garden. The place where we would spend most of

our time. The garden became like the Astrology

Tower at Hogwarts. 

Draco and I spent hours and hours here. And

unfortunately, this is where it all began to fall apart. 

I had been contemplating all summer whether

Slytherin was the right

House for me. I didn't feel like I was a Dark Witch,

and thought the only reason I was placed there was

my hatred for Harry. The hatred I had for Harry

was melting away, and I wasn't sure if Slytherin was the place I belonged. So, I decided to discuss it with Draco,

toward the end of summer.

"Draco, I think I'm going to see if I can be resorted

when we get back to Hogwarts."

"What? That's preposterous. Why would you want

to go and do something like that? No one has ever

been resorted."

"I just don't think I fit into Slytherin, that's all."

"Is it those girls again?", Draco rolled his eyes,

"Don't listen to them. And besides, you are a

Pureblood Princess, too."

"No, Draco. It's...I don't think I'm cut out for it. I

think the hate I felt for Harry, especially moments

before the hat was placed on my head is what got me into

Slytherin in the first place. I don't belong."

"You don't belong with me?", Draco almost looked

sad through his anger. Almost.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"Draco, please listen-"

"No, you listen to me. If you go up to that Sorting

Hat and you get resorted into another House, you

can kiss me goodbye, because I will never, and I

repeat NEVER speak to you again."

And that was the end of that.


End file.
